


Time Attractive

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “Look, do you know anyone who would want to pretend to be my boyfriend for a while?”Osamu snorted, “Ah, I see. You went and told your team you were in a relationship without actually being in a relationship.”Atsumu felt his face burn, “Shut up.”“Why should I help you?”“I’ll help out in the shop when I’m free, I swear, just please I’m begging you.”“Not enough.”–––Atsumu makes a mistake, a really big one- but then he has an idea...and it's even worse than the mistake
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Time Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- "Fake/Secret Dating"
> 
> I'm still deciding if I'm going to make this a multichapter or not but we'll see...  
> Enjoy!

“Oh my God, Shouyou Kun, I love ya and all but, would it kill ya to not talk about Tobio Kun all the damn time?” Atsumu groans.

“Aww, is Tsum-Tsum jealous?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows.

“God, why would I be jealous?”

“Erm, maybe because we’re in a relationship and you’re not?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Actually I  _ am  _ in a relationship thank you very much Bo Kun.”

“What really? Who? Do we know him?” Immediately Atsumu is bombarded with questions by an ever-enthusiastic Shouyou which, in hindsight, he probably should’ve seen coming. Shouyou was like a puppy, ever cute and centre of attention without trying; how could anyone hate the pure boy’s soul?

“Erm, actually, I’m not sure they’re ready to let the details and all of that out yet, so maybe another time.”

Bokuto and Shouyou nod in understanding but from the corner of his eye, Atsumu spots Meian looking at him suspiciously. 

He shrugs and continues to change out of his uniform, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“I’ve never seen you keep any relationship a secret. Are you sure you’re not lying to them?” Meian squints.

“Me? Never.” Atsumu holds his heart dramatically, “How dare you accuse me of such a thing Meian San! Have you thought about how people are different with different feelings?”

Meian sighs and leaves the clubroom, leaving Atsumu to finish changing alone.

“Rude, these people have no respect for me I swear.” Atsumu shakes his head, stuffing his clothes into the black duffel groaning, “Now I actually have to find myself a boyfriend.” 

He leaves the clubroom, deep in thought. 

Later that day, when he arrives at his apartment, he pulled out his phone to call his brother.

“What’s up dickward?”

Atsumu scowls, “Would it kill you to be nice to me? I’m literally your older brother.” 

“‘Tsumu we’re twins.” He sighs. 

“And I’m still older by seven whole minutes.”

“What do you want? Is it my onigiri, because I’m not bringing you any. Make your own damn food.”

“Have some mercy on your twin.”

“You’re the one older ‘by seven minutes’, so technically speaking, you should be the one providing for me.”

“I take it back, we’re twins.”

“Nice try, you’re not getting any.”

“Oh fine then, that wasn’t why I called anyway.”

“Oh? What did you do this time?”

“What makes you think I did something?”

“Really? You’re going to ask me that?”

“Look, do you know anyone who would want to pretend to be my boyfriend for a while?”

Osamu snorted, “Ah, I see. You went and told your team you were in a relationship without actually being in a relationship.”

Atsumu felt his face burn, “Shut up.”

“Why should I help you?”

“I’ll help out in the shop when I’m free, I swear, just please I’m begging you.”

“Not enough.”

“WHAT? Then I don’t know what you want from me.” Atsumu grumbled.

“Help out in the shop for a month, and admit that my onigiri is the best, then I’ll consider it.”

“Hmph, I know I’m desperate, but no way!” Atsumu didn’t actually mind helping out in the shop for a month or admitting that his brother’s onigiri was the best but his pride didn’t let him say it to Osamu.

“Good luck then. Bye!” the line cuts as Osamu hangs up on a very furious Atsumu.

He didn’t really have anyone else to ask, well apart from one person, but he’d never agree anyway. Still, it was his only shot, who knows, maybe he’ll be surprised.

So once again he picks up his phone and dials a number.

After two beeps the line is answered. 

“Hello?”

“Omi-Omi! Hi!”

“Miya?” The line is slightly muffled.

“Yup!”

“Why are you calling me?”

“Aww c’mon, do I really need a reason to call a friend?” Atsumu asks hesitantly.

“Considering the fact that we are very much  _ not _ friends, yes, you do. And secondly, how the hell do you have my number?”

“Um, about that, I may or may not have asked Komori for it when we played?” He says nervously.

“...Why would you keep my number for  _ five _ years?”

“Why would you  _ keep  _ the  _ same  _ number for five years running?” Atsumu shot back.

Sakusa sighs, “Look, what do you want?”

“SoImayormaynothavetoldmyteamthatIwasdatingsomeoneandnowIneedsomeonetopretendtobemyboyfriend.” He says all in one go.

“... What?”

“So I may or may not have told my team that I was dating someone and now I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend.” He sighs.

“Okay,” Sakusa says slowly, “And what does that have to do with me?”

A pause,

“Wait, hold on. Don’t tell me,” A sigh, “Please tell me I’m wrong but are you asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes?” Atsumu squeaks.

The line is silent and Atsumu sighs, moving to end the call.

“What do I get in return?” Sakusa’s voice booms in front of Atsumu’s face.

“Oh come on Omi-Omi, is it really so hard to just do something nice without getting something in return?” Atsumu grins.

“Well, I mean your parents had you so I’m not sure.” Sakusa retorts dryly.

“Omi- Omi that was mean.” Atsumu whines.

“Do you want me to do this or not?” He threatens.

Immediately Atsumu falls silent, “Sorry.” he mutters.

“Listen,” Atsumu hears an exasperated sigh from the phone, “I just- why me?”

“Huh?” Atsumu’s ears perk up, “What do you mean?”

“Out of all the people you could pick, why me?”

“Um, well, there wasn’t really anyone else I  _ could  _ ask, because like I said, the team believes I already have someone, Osamu refused to help me and then I had no other options.”

“So basically I was the second, wait no sorry,  _ last  _ choice. Is that right?” Sakusa asks.

“Well no, I’d say you were my only option,” Atsumu says sheepishly

Sakusa laughs. It’s genuine and free, and it renders Atsumu speechless and frozen.

“Wow.”

“Hmm? Oh was it my laugh? Don’t go  _ actually  _ falling for me Miya.”

“I- um, it shouldn’t really matter though right? After all, we are  _ dating  _ right?”

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, I don’t remember agreeing yet.”

“Nah you didn’t but since you haven’t hung up on me yet, I’d say I have a pretty good chance.”

Sakusa chuckles, “Yeah, I suppose it was quite obvious.”

“You’re not as subtle as you think Omi Kun.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it Miya,” On the other end Sakusa rolls his eyes, highly amused.

“Alright, thanks Omi-Omi, can we meet tomorrow, I’ll text you the address.”

“Sure, see you Miya,” Sakusa says before he hangs up. 

Atsumu pumps his fists in the air, completely ecstatic.

* * *

The next day, Sakusa is knocking at Atsumu’s door.

“Hiya,” Atsumu answers the door in a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

“Hey,”

“Come inside and we’ll talk about the details.”

Sakusa nods and walks inside the apartment behind Atsumu,

“You want anything to eat; drink?”

“Do you have any coffee?”

“On it.”

Atsumu walks over to the open plan kitchen and Sakusa makes himself comfortable on one of the barstools.

“Nice place you got,”

Atsumu chuckles, “Ya don’t have to make small talk Omi Kun, ‘s ok.”

“Then I’ll cut straight to the chase, what’s the plan?”

“So, firstly, we have to figure out a story- that should be easy enough- just say we got together sometime after we played.”

“Who confessed first?”

“Let’s say it was me, I got your number from Komori and kept messaging you, eventually ya got fond of me blah blah blah but we didn’t start dating until earlier this year, say about three/four months?” Atsumu sets a mug down on the aisle in front of Sakusa and then props himself up on his elbows with his own cup of coffee in his hands.

“I’m gonna be fond of you... because you kept annoying me?” Sakusa quirks a brow.

“I mean... I guess?” Atsumu shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Wait, just saying this, but you do know that after graduating I’m joining the Jackals right.”

“Seriously? Congrats dude! Hold on do you think that’s going to affect this?” Atsumu motions between him and Sakusa.

“Shouldn’t really. Might be a little bit suspicious but I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Okay, oh yeah that reminds me, for now, the team thinks you weren’t comfortable announcing the relationship at the moment.”

Sakusa nods in understanding, “That works in our favour then. We can just say that I didn’t want to announce it like before, but then once I felt ready I was going to join the Jackals and you didn’t want it to be awkward for me so, we decided to just keep it secret until I actually joined, which is when we’ll tell them.”

“Okay.” Atsumu hums.

The two sip their coffees in silence, allowing themselves to immerse in the blaring city life outside.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry, I just realised you came all the way over from Tokyo, did you have classes?” Atsumu says horrified.

“It’s fine, I was off today.”

“Oh okay then.”

“You’ve changed a lot.”

“You say that as if you were interested in me then.”

“Oh fuck off.” Sakusa groans.

Atsumu gives him a shit-eating grin.

“It’s fine if ya do end up falling for me Omi-Omi, I don’t mind. You’re not too bad looking yerself.” Atsumu stands up straight examining Sakusa’s outfit, eyes lingering a little longer than they should’ve when he meets Sakusa’s eyes again, “Ya even fixed yer hair!”

“I don’t think that’s something you should be talking about. Your hair was freaking yellow.” Sakusa wiggles his finger at Atsumu, laughing loudly.

"Argh, Omi Kun we don't talk about that!"

"Why not? Seemed to me like you were actually pretty proud of it back then."

"Omiiiii," Atsumu whined.

"fine," He rolls his eyes, "It wasn't as bad as it looked, and it looked like some dehydrated bloke’s piss."

Atsumu scowls, "This isn't even a fair argument, your hair was actually fine in high school, actually it's basically the same, just more  _ swooshy,"  _

"Swooshy?"

"Yeah, swooshy," Atsumu waves his hands around his head to imitate, "And I think- I think it's longer too."

Sakusa hums, "Yeah, I grew it out a bit." 

“You’ve started to style it too.” Atsumu points out.

Sakusa hums again, “We both do.”

The two go silent again, sipping on their drinks.

“A lot has happened since high school, I mean, I’m living my dream as a professional athlete! Omi, I did it!” Atsumu’s eyes light up.

Sakusa smiles at him, “You did, congratulations Miya.”

“Thanks, Omi-Omi, you’re almost there too. A week more and you’ll be playing for the Black Jackals!”

“I know, it’s all so surreal.” Sakusa shakes his head gently.

“We’re living our best lives right now.”

Sakusa sighs, burying himself into the kitchen aisle, “If I knew we were going to have a deep talk I would’ve brought booze.”

Atsumu quirks a brow, “Booze? You can’t have deep conversations sober or something?”

Sakusa grunts, “I can, but it’s just easier that way.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll admit, we are very off track but since we’re dating now, I suppose it’s a good start.”

“Good? Excuse you, this is great,” 

“Great, I agree,” Atsumu nods.

The two spend the rest of the day talking, bickering and getting to know each other further- only so that it doesn’t look suspicious to the others of course.

_ Okay so first step of fake dating someone, don’t choose someone you’re attracted to. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> [Twitter]()


End file.
